The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of digital content items, as well as an increase in the number and availability of electronic devices used for consuming these content items. For instance, users may consume digital content items, such as electronic books (eBooks), videos and music, on a large assortment of electronic devices. As the number of content items and electronic devices for consuming content items continues to increase, enhancing the user experience can be beneficial for both the consumers and the providers of content items and electronic devices.